With the rapid development of information technology (IT), the generation of multi-dimensional information is increasing in fields such as, by way of example, science, engineering and business. For example, with the popularization of mobile devices, a mass of log data is typically collected when users visit mobile websites (i.e., the mobile Internet). The data includes dimensions or attributes such as, for example, date and time of visit, visited website name, device brand used to visit the website, device operating system and Internet browser used to visit the website. This multi-dimensional data represents the various Internet browsing behaviors associated with users. How to more effectively understand and analyze the rich content of this multi-dimensional data has become an important issue to be addressed.